Memorias de un Ángel
by Mother Of Nike
Summary: •Chronicles of Christmas• Época de recordar y experimentar “Poder disfrutar de los recuerdos de la vida es vivir dos veces” AU, Kaoru


Hola gente bonita, que se tomo la molestia de leerme, hacen a este intento de autora tan feliz *Junta ambas manos con ojitos llorosos* Bien, viendo que ya pasaron las fechas de navidad y noche buena que todos esperábamos ago un fic, en honor a ellos… (¿Honor…? Horror diría yo… *Gota de sudor*) Bien como no me decidí de que pareja iba a ser este One-shot, decidí que mejor ago tres One's (o Fics…) pero todos ellos serán de una serie que llamare _Chronicles of Christmas _que tendrá solo temas de Navidad

Ojala lo entiendan… deben de prestar mucha atención pues esta algo confuso n_nUu

**NOTA:** No necesariamente las siguientes historias deben ser continuaciones de la anterior o tener alguna relación, aunque si tendrán algún parecido dado la época y que se harán mención entre ellas conforme el Fic.

Bueno ya dejo de aburrirlos…

**Titulo:**Memorias de un Ángel (_Chronicles of Christmas_ Serie de Tres Fics)

**By:** Kaze Bolk

**Parejas:** Kaoru&Butch, Miyako&Boomer, Momoko&Brick (Por que así será siempre)

**Genero:** AU, Romántico

**Capítulos:** ¿1…2?

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje implícito (palabrotas…)

**Auto-reto****:** 1ro de 3 (Idea Original)

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

Época de recordar y experimentar

"_Poder disfrutar de los recuerdos de la vida es vivir dos veces"_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

•_C_**h**_r_**o**_n_**i**_c_**l**_e_**s **_o_**f **_C_**h**_r_**i**_s_**t**_m_**a**_s__•_

_Kaoru_ & _**Butch**_

•·Memorias de un Ángel·•

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

**Dos días antes de Navidad…**

_La tarde era muy gris, a pesar de que apenas eran las 4, aun así tenia frió y esta temblando… una tarde así hace mucho tiempo fue que realmente lo conocí a __**el**__._

Cerró los ojos levantando la vista, sintiendo como la fría pero suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, dejándose llevar por ese extraño momento de paz, donde las memorias se hicieron presentes en ese lugar…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::.

_Por supuesto que puedo recordarlo… ¡Como olvidarlo! Ese día le rompí la nariz…_

_Fue hace un año pero el día de navidad…Recuerdo que en ese fecha Miyako me regalo una gabardina, era genial las imágenes impresas eran fantásticas y en verdad me gusto… solo que… la gabardina tenia un llamativo color __Rosa__ y me rehusé a usarla…_

_En fin, después de mucha persuasión por parte de Momoko logro convencer al enano de la gorra roja a hacer una posada en su casa, pero yo tenia cosas que hacer, verme con mi familia e ir a entrenar para las finales de los clubes en los que estoy._

_Les dije que los vería ahí para la fiesta, lo que no conté es que soy pésima para ubicar lugares y suelo perderme con facilidad en la ciudad, solo en los lugares que no conozco y por desgracia este lugar era como quererte ir al triangulo de las bermudas… nadando…_

_Me aferre a la idea de poder dar con el lugar yo sola, así que no pedía indicaciones… pero yo sabía que estaba cerca… lo sabia, por que algo así me había descrito Momoko y que tan difícil era encontrar el lugar de una fiesta…_

_Las calles estaban que reventaban de gente, todos apurados intentando llegar a sus destinos, entre ellos yo… comprando regalos, cenando, comprando más cosas, y buscando trasporte, que también era algo muy difícil así que inmediatamente deseche la idea._

_Por esa razón yo le di a las chicas sus regalos un día antes, cosa que no les importo pues ya lo esperaban de mi, a Miyako le regale un CD compacto que ella quería pero no podía costear, si le gusto, y a Momoko le hornee unas galletas dulces, je, se sorprenderían de lo bien que se cocinar, y también le gusto pero prefirió meterlas en una cajita y envolverla para ponerla debajo del árbol y comerlas mañana (hoy), hmp… extraño…_

_Regresando a mi situación actual… Me estaba hartando…Esta bien…_

…_No tenia idea de donde estaba…_

_Y comencé a desesperarme…_

_Fue como cuando soñé, que era pequeña y me perdía en la ciudad de noche junto con mi hermano más pequeño, y corríamos, estábamos asustados…_

_Las sombras me asustaban, y continuábamos corriendo, entonces yo en un descuido lo solté… y lo perdía de vista._

_En el sueño lloraba por mi hermano perdido… más que nada… por estar sola…_

_Y los fantasmas se acercaban…_

Se detuvo entre la multitud y cerro fuertemente los ojos…

_Decidí salirme de ese ambiente tan estresante… entre la gente me escabullí y me metí a un callejón, lo recorrí esta el final, apenas y cabía con ambos brazos extendidos, pero no me importo, en el final de este estaba un parque, encerrado por la parte trasera de otros edificios y con poca gente, pero muy agradable y tranquilo._

_En ese momento mi celular vibro… era un mensaje de Miyako preguntando donde estaba y si estaba bien, intente llamarla pero solo tenía para un mensaje:_

No se donde estoy…

Parque encerrado entre edificios,

Ahí una fuente de Ángeles…

K.

_Hubiera dado mas datos pero no los tenia, como supuse ella no entendió y mejor me llamo, (mi suerte me sonreía), cuando intente contestar el celular se apago por que la batería estaba descargada (y me dio una bofetada)… y entonces eso fue todo._

_Me deje caer pesadamente una banca del tranquilo parque, las farolas comenzaban a iluminar el lugar, y solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua chorrear a mis espaldas, tranquilizador, como una cascada, y como si nunca fuese a parar._

_Me pregunte entonces por que ese… maravilloso día me había tocado tanta maravillosa suerte…y no supe darme la razón…_

_Tal vez me lo merecía… tal vez el destino había exagerado con su castigo…_

_En fin no iba a resolver nada ahí sentada… mejor buscaba trasporte y me iba a mi casa…_

_Era la hora crucial el día antes de navidad a tan solo unos minutos de cumplir su cometido, ahora todas las personas debían estar en sus casas, repartiendo afecto entre todos los presentes, abriendo regalos, y comiendo pavo…_

_Mmm… pavo…_

_¡Demonios! Ya me dio hambre…_

_Estaba apunto de irme pero la fuente llamo mi atención, en verdad era muy hermosa…_

_Empecé a 'contemplar su arte' como dice Miyako…_

_Parecía que los ángeles saldrían volando en cualquier momento, los reflejos del agua y la luz le daban un destello sobrenatural, en cierto modo me recordó a nosotras, pero estos eran 8 ángeles grandes y pequeños, tomados de las manos, para que cuando se fuesen volando estuviesen todos juntos al final, incluso los que estaban tomados de las ropas de los Ángeles mas grandes no parecían soltarse nunca aunque no parecían un estorbo para los que iban agarrados de las manos, pues estos tenían las alas mas grandes._

_Todos eran importantes… compare a los primeros, los mas grandes con nosotras, pero sobraba uno grande abrazando a un pequeño… esos me recordaron a mis hermanos, y sobraban tres…_

Sus labios delinearon una sonrisa…

_Esos… los más pequeños con alas enormes me recordaron a los tarados de los hermanos__Rowdy… era difícil admitirlo pero esos revoltosos fueron de gran importancia en nuestras vidas, y también nos reímos mucho de ellos… y con ellos…_

_Cuando no estaban… tanta tranquilidad hartaba…_

_Ja, aunque claro… que ellos nunca lo sabrían._

_Aunque también me sorprendió mucho el día en que el gallina de Brick se armo de valor y le confeso sus sentimientos a Momoko… me sorprendió por que pensé que ella lo haría primero…_

_Se notaba a medias, asta la despistada de Miyako se dio cuenta…_

_Que significo eso… ¡Que no nos los quitaríamos de enzima ahora mas que antes!_

_Bien, pude sobrevivir a eso… después de mucho pensarlo, regañar a Momoko y darle escarmiento a Brick… si, después de eso se me quito…_

_Aunque eso también fortaleció más nuestras relaciones con ellos, es decir…que Boomer se volviera el mejor amigo masculino de Miyako era decir mucho…_

_También me volví más cercana a __Butch…_

…_A Butch…_

Soltó un profundo suspiro…

_Al principio ni nos mirábamos… y éramos los que menos hablábamos, todos los demás estaban ocupados con sus respectivos 'asuntos'… Creo que en ese momento se le pego la estupidez a Butch y pensó en que debíamos socializar mas…_

_El día que comenzó a hablarme me pregunto por mi familla…_

_Mal…_

_Le conteste que se metiera en sus propios asuntos…_

_Se lo tomo mal, como me lo esperaba…_

_Y después de eso, todos los días que nos veíamos me preguntaba lo mismo, siempre que estábamos solos y en silencio y yo siempre le contestaba mal o no le contestaba…_

_El día de su cumpleaños (el mismo día que cumplen los tres para colmo) salimos todos al cine, las chicas arrastraron a sus respectivos para ver que querían de regalo, Yo por supuesto no le regale nada a ninguno (lo que no supieron fue que si coopere para sus presentes…) menos a Butch que por cierto volvió a hacerme compañía en mi silencio…_

_Yo lo miraba de reojo como siempre, cuestionándole en silencio que quería ganar con esto… y volvió a preguntarme…_

_Butch imbesil… ¡Que no sabes que eso se le pregunta a una persona cuando recién la saludas y la ves!_

_Aunque… esa vez fue diferente, por que me pregunto por mí… y no por mi familia…_

_Me pareció extraño que saliera de la rutina, y al parecer yo también salí de ella pues le conteste 'humanamente' posiblemente me compadecí al ser su cumpleaños…_

"Bien, aunque me ah ido mejor… gracias por preguntar"

_Fue tan rápido que asta pensé que solo lo había imaginado, voltee a verlo esperando la cara de estupefacción que seguro tenia, pero solo me miraba fijamente, cosa que me incomodo… fue como si todas las chicas de la escuela volvieran a clavar sus miradas en mí mientras me tachaban de bicho raro…_

_Aunque claro que poco me importaba la opinión de los demás, yo sabia quien era y con eso bastaba… Pero la mirada de Butch realmente intimidaba…me… capturaba…_

"¿Qué?" _– le pregunte ácidamente – _"¿Tengo monitos pintados en la cara?"

_Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos mas, el con la misma expresión y yo mirándolo feo, entonces el también frunció el entre ceño…_

_Y hizo algo que nunca me espere…_

_¡Carcajearse! ¡Se empezó a morir de la risa! ¡Se reía de mí! ¡Y en mi cara! ¡Ahora la estupefacta era yo…!_

_No lo entendía, y sentí como me ponía roja de furia, no deje que esto se quedara así, me levante furica de mi silla y lo empuje de la suya haciéndolo caer al piso y si se quejo…_

_¡Pero no paraba de reírse!_

_¡Arrrg! ¡Pero que imbesil!_

_Sentía unas terribles ganas de lanzarme sobre el y acabarlo a golpes, desistí por que estábamos en un lugar publico, intente verlo por el lado positivo…_

_El tonto estaba tirado en el piso tomándose el estomago y riéndose como un estupido loco…_

_Entonces opte por lo más lógico…_

_Me solté a carcajadas, me reía de el, intente burlarme de el, a pesar de que la gente nos miraba extraño, y ahí estábamos… los dos riéndonos yo de el y el… por algo que no sabia… y asta la fecha no se…_

_Cuando los demás llegaron se miraron entre si, por lo menos tres pues Miyako solo decía algo así como "¡Pero que bien se están llevando!" la verdad ya no recuerdo solo recuerdo su sonrisa y como Momoko me interrogaba asta que llegábamos al cine, no le dirigí palabra alguna pero sabia que me estaba mirando…_

_Elegimos ver una película de comedia por voto anime, pues Miyako se rehusaba a ver una de terror, los chicos y yo a ver un romance y nosotras a ver una de acción (masacre mejor dicho…) película cuyo trama no tenia sentido._

_En la película todos nos reíamos, todos menos Butch lo que me pareció extraño pues ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto u oído reír a Butch, solo asta hace rato donde le dio ese extraño ataque…fue muy curioso, verlo sin esa cara de siempre deliberado y… 'normal' por así decirlo, inocente y feliz incluso su risa era sonora y linda…algo que nunca había oído en mi vida. ¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando! _

_De regreso… ya tarde todos nos pusimos a platicar sobre películas, entonces yo empecé a dar mis criticas sobre algunas, y Butch me daba la razón mientras daba su punto de vista y yo le di la razón y descubrí que teníamos el mismo gusto por películas…_

_Me entro curiosidad…_

_Y no supe el momento exacto pero cuando mire otra vez íbamos caminando a la par… hablando de música, video juegos o cualquier cosa y cada vez que detenía la conversación el metía otra cosa de interés y volvíamos a hablar o me molestaba y yo lo perseguía para golpearlo, claro todo era un juego, mas divertido cuando lo alcanzaba._

_Todos nuestros momentos eran interesantes, cuando hablábamos, cuando nos mirábamos con rabia marcada o contenida incluso cuando nos golpeábamos… y vaya peleas…_

Suspiro nuevamente metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

_Seguramente ya todos deberían estar abriendo los regalos… Mire mi reloj y lo confirme…_

"Feliz Navidad… a mi…" – _Me dije mirando el cielo viendo la luna._

_Escuche un extraño sonido… que sobresalía al de la fuente…_

_**¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! … ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap!**_

_Acercándose…_

_**¡Tap! ¡Tap! … ¡Tap! ¡Tap! …**_

_Y cada vez mas lento…_

_**Tap… Tap…**_

_Hasta que…_

…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::.

…_**Hasta que la vi…**_

_**Ahí parada apenas volteando a ver el corredor por el que salía, estaba ella, abrigada con algo sencillo de pies a cabeza, y despreocupada la apariencia que tenia siempre…**_

…_**Ella me miraba…**_

_**Yo me acerque a ella, y giro sus ojos hacia aquella fuente, ignorándome…**_

…_**Yo sonreí… me lo esperaba…**_

"_Déjà v__u…" – __**pensé en ese momento…**_

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" – _**Apenas le entendí…**_

"Buscándote… ¿Qué esta haciendo tu aquí?" – _**le cuestione de igual manera, me puse a su lado… se quedo un minuto en silencio…**_

"… Este lugar me trae recuerdos…"

"a mi también, y los míos si son agradables…" – _**le dije en tono de broma, para fastidiarle. Ella me miro de mala gana, y yo le sonreí más… luego ella me sonrió con burla…**_

"¿Seguro?" – _**me susurro mirando traviesamente, ahora yo me ofendí… sabia a lo que se refería, pero no le daría el gusto… No… esta noche no…**_

_**Sabia que tentaba al destino, como otras beses me había atrevido antes, y a las que todas y cada una de ellas me ate a las consecuencias, además como siempre me decía Brick, era un Rowdy y los Rowdys amamos el peligro… en especial yo, si este se llama Kaoru Matsubara…**_

_**Además el peor peligro ya lo había vivido, uno que me ayudo en el pasado… un peligro muy grande… la mayor de mis tentaciones. Ya pasado eso, yo soy invencible…**_

_**Lentamente la voltee a ver… mi mano se deslizo en un puño al lado de la suya… pequeña, tibia y si no fuera por ese guante, suave también. La tome… y la apreté contra la mía en una acción suave pero fuerte.**_

_**Ella volteo a verme al momento, no lo demostraba y menos ante mi, pero yo sabia que estaba sorprendida y eso en cierto modo me halago…**_

_**Nuestros ojos volvieron a tener esta… extraña conexión… yo veía brillo en ellos, y notaba todos sus cambios físicos, adoraba sus ojos se dilataban cada vez que la tocaba, su corazón al igual que el mió palpitaba el triple de lo normal, y su respiración se volvía… lenta y pausada… y sus palabras 'a veces' salían en susurros…**_

"Butch…" – _**susurro mirando nuestras manos **__– _"¿Qué estas haciendo…? – _**dijo mirándome ahora a mi.**_

_**Le sonreí, transmitiéndole confianza, en una mirada… confiara en mí…**_

_**Era increíble como una simple persona me había hecho cambiar tanto…**_

_**Y todo apenas hace un año…**_

_**Tal vez yo de por si era así… entonces ella me libero… Me volvió… Invencible…**_

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::.

_**Recuerdo que ese había sido el día mas aburrido de mi vida… pensé que pasaría pronto… pero no… nunca pude escapar de el.**_

_**¡Era el día en que todos se volvían locos!**_

_**Las chicas lo estaban por la loca y demente idea…**_

_**Brick… Brick de por si estaba loco, pero este había sido el colmo… El sabía lo mucho que yo odiaba esas cosas…detestaba el ruido, y las chilloncitas canciones de Navidad que ambos rubios me obligaban a escuchar todo el día… Los dulces que le rechazaba pero terminaba por comerme… aquello dulces que mí… 'cuñadita' me daba…**_

_**Pero el mas loco de todos… el mas demente de ahí… ¡Era yo! Por hacerme participe en todo esto… Ahora me veían aquí… esperando indicaciones de mí… 'jefa'…**_

Impacto su espalda recargándose en una pared, con el seño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, mientras veía como iban de un lado a otro en su propia casa…

"Butch" – _**Me llamo mi cuñadita… **_- "¿Podrías mover esa mesa hacia aya?" – _**Le hubiera contestado que no, a causa de mi mal humor, pero Brick estaba cerca, y ella era la 'jefa'…**_

"Yo muevo esa mesa…" – _**le conteste, realizando la acción. Tome la mesita y comencé a caminar donde me indico…**_

_**En realidad mi día no mejoraba, no tenia ni siquiera con que entretenerme… No imaginaba a nadie con un día peor que el mió… o eso pensé asta que Miyako paso corriendo a mi lado…**_

"Momoko…- _**Llamo a la jefa…**_

_**Su cara era de preocupación raro en ella, en cuanto la vio Boomer inmediatamente se puso a su lado, seguramente iba a ser algo estupido… así que no le tome importancia…**_

"¿Qué sucede Miyako?" – _**pregunto la pelirroja…**_

"Es… Kaoru…"

_**Seguramente era algo estupido… pero esto, era estupidamente interesante…**_

"¿Qué pasa con ella?... ¿Ya llego…?"

"Ese es el problema Momoko-chan… no llega… y ni siquiera me ha llamado…" – _**dijo mostrando el celular que llevaba en sus manos.**_

"Ella dijo que estaría aquí… aunque tienes razón, ya es tarde y ella aun no llega…"

"¿Qué tal si le paso algo malo…?" – _**pregunto angustiada la rubia… yo me reí…**_

"¿A Kaoru…? Ja… No lo creo, recordemos que ella sabe defenderse muy bien…" – _**dije sarcástico y mis hermanos me vieron mal…**_

"Eso no ayuda…" – _**me regaño Boomer…**_

"¿Por qué no la llamas? Debe llevar celular…" – _**sugirió mi buen hermano Brick**_

"Le mandare un mensaje…" – _**dijo la rubia dándose vuelta para desaparecer…**_

_**No me percate nunca el momento en el que mi casa comenzó a llenarse más de gente… suspire…**_

_**No entendía su preocupación… las chicas siempre se toman las cosas muy enserio, en el pasado mis hermanos y yo declaramos después de otra discusión que en definitiva era muy difícil entender a una chica.**_

_**Además, ¿Qué no era Kaoru la tres beses campeona del campeonato mundial de lucha femenil? ¿La chica con la reputación mas temible (después que mis hermanos y yo claro…) que le seguía año tras año en la escuela? ¿No era Kaoru la que una vez le hizo frente físicamente a Brick? ¿La que siempre protegía físicamente de los bravucones a las demás? Eh de admitir… que no era muy brillante… pero tenía un espíritu inquebrantable…**_

_**Era sumamente fuerte en ese sentido, mi concepto de ella era… que si le dabas una bofetada se levantaba inmediatamente a señalarte la otra mejilla mientras se reía de ti…**_

_**Aunque también… pese a todo, la vi destruida algunas veces. Era sumamente doloroso y tetricamente impresiónate verla así, verla subir y subir y subir… y nunca rindiéndose, sintiéndose orgulloso de tan solo mirarla, anhelando que alcanzara su cometido, luego, verla caer… no realizando nada para impedirlo, pues caía y sabia que no se iba a detener asta que se impactara contra el piso, verla caer, y sufrir, y patalear y llorar, golpeando el piso, maldiciendo, golpeando asta que no podía mas…**_

_**Y uno se quedaba solo de espectador, no pedía ayuda, y tampoco la aceptaba, pese a cualquiera que se le acercara… mientras si saberlo, compartía sus fantasmas con los demás, luego, impresionantemente se levantaba, mirando asta el final, y subía volviéndolo a intentar…**_

_**El ultimo día que la vi haciendo eso, me hice una promesa… una promesa que hasta ahora aun mantengo y me guardo muy recelosamente…**_

"¡Momoko!" – _**volvió a llamar la rubia, seguramente veía a decirnos que Kaoru ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque su cara no me agrado…**_

"¿Qué sucede Miyako?" – _**Me sorprendía como le era tan fácil tomar el tono y papel maternal **_– "¿Lograste comunicarte con ella?"

"¡No!" – _**chillo en un tono que esta vez si llamo toda mi atención…**_ - "Le mande el mensaje… y si me respondió… con otro… pero era bastante extraño… entonces la llame… y se corto la llamada… No se si ella me colgó o… ¡No se que paso! Intente llamarla mas veces pero su celular esta muerto…"

_**Esto definitivamente era bastante extraño… Normalmente hubiera mantenido la calma pero…**_

"Ahí que salir… y buscarla…" – _**dijo mi cuñada…**_

"Pero empieza a llegar la gente…" – _**agrego Boomer **_– "Y su familia ya esta aquí…"

"No podemos decirles… se preocuparan por ella…" – _**dijo la rubia**_

"¡Lógico! Pero que mas podemos hacer…"

"Deberíamos ir unos y que otros se quedaran aquí…" – _**declaro mi hermano**_

'_Déjame decepcionarte hermano… pero hoy tu no tomaras el roll de líder' – __**pensé mientras le arrebataba el celular a Miyako **_– "Déjame ver ese mensaje…"

_No se donde estoy…_

_Parque encerrado entre edificios,_

_Ahí una fuente de Ángeles…_

_K_.

_**Sonreí, ella siempre firmaba con K… Podía llegar a ser tan espontánea eso nunca ayudo… pero ya sabia donde estaba…**_

_**Me di la media vuelta, ignorando los llamados de todos, no dejando ninguna explicación… tan solo grite…**_

"¡Continúen con lo que están haciendo! ¡Hacen un excelente trabajo! _¡No me esperen! ¡Regresare después de la media noche para cenar!_"– _**Por lo menos alfil me libertaria de ese ambiente…**_

_**¡Pero que demonios decía! Yo sabia perfectamente que la oportunidad alfil se me había presentado… como ninguna otra, como jamás lo había hecho y que tal vez nunca se iba a repetir…**_

"¡Butch! ¡Espera por favor! ¡Dinos donde vas!" – Dijo Momoko en el marco de la puerta… Brick tomo suavemente su hombro…

"El la traerá… descuida…" – dijo dibujando una sonrisa, ella asintió y entraron en la casa…

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

**  
*o*  
* *o*  
**o** *o*  
** **o**o**  
**o** *** *o*  
***** *o**o****  
** **o*****o** **  
******o***** **o***  
****o*** **o***o*** *

\·_Kaze__Bolk_·/

- Falta la otra parte… que diga, Continuara  -

.::·::..::·::..:·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..::·::..

¡Hola! (Otra vez… -_-Uu) Hemos sufrido pequeñas dificultades técnicas, se que esto corrige lo que dije arriba pero quiero declarar que lo de arriba esta tal y como empecé el fic, mas sin embargo este supero mis expectativas pues quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba y paso de One-shot a Fic, lo siento (Aunque mi Beta dice que esta bien *-*) Lo bueno es que ya esta terminado n0n cuando termine de publicar este Fic _(Recordatorio: Continuar "__Our Beloved Enemies") _Que es en honor a _Kaoru_&_**Butch**_ Comenzare con el de la siguiente pareja, mas sin embargo quiero saber si a mi gente linda le esta gustando el Fic, asi actualizare mas pronto (_Voz: Oh How, es genial como representas el espíritu navideño…)_ . ¿Quién dijo eso? .? .? .Uu ejem… Bueno, como decía… eh de admitir que seguiré _Chronicles of Christmas _más haya del año nuevo xD y me nace una parodia pero eso ya esta fuera de la idea original _(Voz: Además no puedes estar de compromiso en compromiso ¿sabes?) _.U ¿Quién dijo eso? _(Voz: Pues yo…) _Ah eres tu, mi Beta, menos mal… creí que ya me venían a linchar antes de tiempo xD _(B: Mmm… pues no, si fuera así yo encabezaría la turba) _ mejor me boy a escribir ¿verdad? *su acompañante asiente con la cabeza en una mirada seria* ¡Glup!

Bueno gente bonita, acepto comentarios y muchas, muchas galletitas, nos vemos en la continuación que es pronto, y si les gusta recomienden a sus amigos xD

_P.D.: Lo siento N. no pude resistir ponerte aquí xD_

.::·::. **K**_a_**z**_e_ **B**_o_**l**_k_ .::·::.

.::·:: _Nosotros recordamos, naturalmente, lo que nos interesa y porque nos interesa_ ::·::.


End file.
